Los Tres Soñadores Cuento
by Alee Karrera
Summary: Finn es un hada de los sueños y viaja a la tierra a cumplir solo 3 sueños profundos de 3 personas diferentes, pero en su búsqueda por sus tres soñadores, comete varios errores, conoce diferentes cosas y mas que nada, aprende que por algo nos tienen que pasar ciertas cosas


**Holaaaaaa! :D**

**Pues pasaba a dejarles esta historia, mas bien cuento e.e**

**En mi prepa estan haciendo un concurso y pues yo me inscribí con este cuento**

**El prota es Finn Pero menciono a Devon (Blaine) , Elizabeth (Kurt) y a Curt , y me referí a Curt Mega :3**

**Espero les guste, me fui a la fantasia y se supone que se desarrolla en D.F., México e.e**

**Dejenme un review opinando! Realmente lo que me digan en el concurso no calificaria igual como lo harían ustedes que son lectores **

**¡Disfruten la lectura! :D**

* * *

**Los 3 Soñadores**

Erase una vez, más allá de las nubes que decoran día a día el cielo, existía una tierra en donde vivían pequeñas "personitas", estas tenían alas y nacían para una tarea en especifico, en efecto, esta tierra estaba llena de hadas, de diferentes edades y diferentes tareas, pero una en especial marcó la vida de toda la población. Su nombre era Finn, era un hada muy especial, pues muy raras veces nacían hadas de los sueños y Finn era una de ellas. Creció siendo un hada obrera, hasta que alcanzara la suficiente edad para poder ejercer su tarea en la tierra de los humanos, nuestro planeta.

- ¡Finn! ¡Finn! ¡Despierta! – gritaba Curt mientras tocaba la puerta de la casa de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué pasó Curt? ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano? – preguntó Finn adormilado, despertando con cierto entusiasmo, pues bien sabia la razón por la que Curt lo estaba despertando

- ¿Cómo que porque? ¡Hoy es el día! ¡Hoy te dan tu permiso para volar a la tierra de los humanos tontito! – le contestó apurando a su amigo.

- Lo sé, lo sé, adelántate con la reina, debo vestirme y en unos minutos ahí estaré totalmente despierto – Finn buscaba su ropa mientras le contestaba a su amigo

- ¡Date prisa! No querrás fallarle a la reina antes de que puedas ir a la tierra – Curt salió volando en dirección hacia el Gran Árbol, lugar donde la reina recibía a las hadas que llegaban a la edad especial en donde podían ir a la tierra de los humanos, que en el caso de Finn, era hasta los 19 años.

Minutos después de haber dejado a su amigo preparándose para llegar con la reina, Curt observó como Finn se acercaba totalmente arreglado, al pasar su turno, se acercó a la reina, haciéndole reverencia.

- Finn, es tu turno de salir a la tierra y cumplir tú cometido, has que 3 humanos cumplan sus sueños más anhelados – Elizabeth, la reina de la tierra de las hadas le indicó.

- No se preocupe mi reina, no le fallaré – dicho esto, Finn se alejó de ahí, en rumbo a su hogar por algunas cosas de utilidad. No sería la primera vez que viajaba a la tierra, años pasados lo había hecho solo para observar como los humanos vivían, ya que algún día el debía ir y mezclarse con ellos, y ese día había llegado.

- ¿ya sabes que vas a hacer cuando llegues? – preguntó Curt, recargándose en la puerta de casa de Finn.

- No, pero improvisaré llegando – le dijo mientras tomaba una mochila con varias cosas previamente preparadas, Finn había esperado ese día desde hace mucho.

- No es un buen plan, pero te deseo suerte amigo – le contestó Curt, apoyando a su amigo.

- Gracias, aunque no la necesitaré, creo que llegando sabré que hacer – contestó seguro de sí mismo.

- Claro, si todo fuera así de fácil – rió Curt mientras se alejaba, Finn se acercó a la puerta, echó un último vistazo a su casa antes de irse y la cerró con llave.

El camino a la frontera entre la tierra de las hadas y la tierra en donde vivían los humanos no era largo, simplemente cruzó algunas nubes y ya había llegado, era un cálido día de verano, Finn supuso que era medio día por los rayos del sol que se reflejaban contra una pequeña fuente en medio de un parque, definitivamente lo que más amaba de la tierra de los humanos era el hermoso paisaje que deleitaba sus ojos. Aun en su forma de hada, Finn se dirigió a unos arbustos que perfectamente lo cubrirían para su transformación, voló detrás de ellos y en unos segundos su cuerpo se agrando y sus alas desaparecieron, se había convertido en un humano para mezclarse entre ellos, para así encontrar a las 3 personas que se merecieran el cumplimiento de sus sueños.

Con un poco de ayuda de otras hadas encontró un lugar para pasar la noche mientras hacía su trabajo, encontró un lugar donde alimentarse y, por supuesto, recibió las reglas que debía seguir para poder otorgar un deseo aprobatorio, solo existían dos: en primera, no podía otorgar nada que dañara al ser humano y, en segunda, no podía revelar que era un hada. Finn las leyó tranquilamente sin temor alguno, quería hacer todo correcto y eso era exactamente lo que haría, después de arreglar algunas cosas para el día siguiente se fue a dormir, esperando su primer día de trabajo.

Despertó al siguiente día por unos rayos de sol que entraban por su ventana y se reflejaban contra su rostro, inmediatamente se levantó y se arregló, debía empezar con su tarea. Salió del pequeño lugar donde se había quedado a dormir y empezó a seguir a la multitud, toda la gente caminaba de un lado a otro y Finn simplemente se sentía perdido, no sabía qué dirección tomar, simplemente se estaba dejando guiar por los demás. De a poco terminó en una estación del metro, veía como la gente bajaba por unas escaleras hasta llegar a lo más profundo y se colocaba en las orillas de lo que parecía un piso elevado, mirando constantemente el camino de fierro que estaba entre dos de estos pisos, esperando algo.

Mientras veía a las demás personas quietas, comenzó a ver alrededor, tal vez su primer soñador se encontraría ahí, pero minutos después se percató que todas las personas realmente iban con las cabezas demasiado ocupadas como para pensar en un sueño. Comenzó a escucharse un ruido, como el que producía las alas de las aves que volaban cerca de las hadas. El ruido cada vez se escuchaba mas cerca y toda la gente se acercaba aun mas hacia las orillas del piso elevado, de repente pasaron unas especies de cajas naranjas, tenían ventanas y tubos, realmente no se podía apreciar bien ya que estaba pasando rápido. Estas cajas comenzaron a bajar de velocidad hasta detenerse completamente y, como si fuera una especie de coreografía ensayada, la gente comenzó a bajar de esas cajas y las que esperaban afuera comenzaron a entrar, Finn sin saber aun que eran esas cajas naranjas, decidió seguir a todos y entrar en una, para su suerte había un asiento desocupado y se sentó en el, sintiéndose incómodo por el hecho de que estaba sentado entre dos personas completamente desconocidas, pero Finn seguía pensando en lo mismo, "_aquí puede estar mi primer soñador _". La caja naranja se detuvo en varias ocasiones, y cada vez que se detenía bajaba y subía gente, después de tres paradas, Finn comenzó a planear otra estrategia para encontrar a su soñador.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos, que cuando menos lo esperó un señor se acercaba hacia él, llevaba una guitarra que, para él, era la guitarra más grande que había visto en la vida. Comenzó a observar detenidamente al señor, llevaba unos lentes de sol puestos aunque la caja naranja daba sombra, vestía una ropa vieja y caminaba lentamente con una especia de zapatos abiertos, Finn quedó sorprendido ante su vestimenta, pues la mayoría de las personas que subían y bajaban de las cajas vestían bien, algunas muy elegante, pero este señor no.

La caja se detuvo y el señor de lentes obscuros se bajó, Finn no se quedaría con la curiosidad de escuchar la razón de la vestimenta del señor y lo siguió.

- Disculpe señor ¿Por qué viste así? ¿Y porque usa lentes de sol si aquí no hay rayos de sol? – preguntó Finn hacia el señor que se había sentado en las escaleras más cercanas

- Muchacho, me imagino que me hablas a mi porque yo se que de seguro soy el único loco que usa lentes de sol – le contestó el señor - ¿Cómo se llama joven?

- Finn, mi nombre es Finn – le contestó, bajando hasta la altura del señor.

- Mira Finn, valora todas las cosas que tienes ahora, porque tal vez el día de mañana ya no las tengas – le dijo sabiamente el señor de lentes obscuros.

- ¿Por qué me lo dice? – preguntó Finn inocentemente.

- Porque lo eh vivido muchacho, mi madre ahorró para comprarme unos lentes cuando era joven, pero como no me gustaban, nunca los usaba, hoy en día estoy pagando las consecuencias, perdí la vista hace ya varios años – le contestó con un poco de nostalgia en su voz.

- ¿Le puedo preguntar algo? – El señor asintió - ¿podría decir que su sueño es poder volver a ver? – preguntó Finn curioso.

- Joven, ese es mi mayor sueño, poder recuperar la vista para poder ver por primera vez el rostro de mi hijo – le contestó con la voz cortada.

- Algún día se hará realidad señor – dijo Finn con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Eso espero hijo, eso espero – dada finalizada la conversación, el señor comenzó a tocar la guitarra apoyándola en una de sus piernas, Finn se levantó y siguió su camino escaleras arriba, al llegar al último escalón se dio vuelta, chasqueó los dedos, y felizmente observó como el señor se quitaba los lentes obscuros, dejando ver lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas al poder observar sus manos, sus dedos, su guitarra, todo su alrededor, ese había sido el primer soñador de Finn.

Las escaleras lo guiaron hacia una especie de santuario, como él lo conocía, pues era un lugar donde se juntaba mucha gente, la única diferencia era que había gente gritando y promocionando cosas, estaban vendiendo muchas cosas y la gente circulaba muy rápido entre esos pasillos, Finn siguió avanzando siguiendo a algunas personas, pero terminaba dando vueltas y regresando al mismo lugar donde vendían comida. Decidió descansar un rato de su búsqueda y se sentó en un lugar donde vendían comida, una señorita se le acercó y le dijo que tenían muchas cosas, Finn no pudo aprenderse el nombre de todo lo que le había mencionado, al final pidió una tortilla doblada con una especie de flor amarilla dentro, igual a la que veía en una especie de sartén negro gigante pero sin mango. Después de degustar la comida estaba a punto de pagarla, cuando se escucharon gritos al fondo de un pasillo, toda la gente volteaba a ver y de repente Finn observó como un muchacho muy delgado, vistiendo una ropa parecida a la del señor, corría hacia él con una bolsa en la mano, atrás de él lo perseguía una señora muy enojada con mas bolsas cargando. Justo enfrente de Finn el muchacho se cayó, dejando que la señora se acercara a él y comenzara a gritarle, le arrebató la bolsa de las manos y salió de ahí, Finn no solo se quería quedar viendo y ayudó al muchacho a levantarse del suelo

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Finn preocupado.

- Si, muchas gracias joven por ayudarme, aunque es extraño que trate así a un ratero como yo – el muchacho bajó la mirada, avergonzado de lo que acababa de hacer y alejándose de las miradas de todos

- ¿quieres comer algo? Yo invito – el joven asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo, ambos tomaron asiento y el muchacho había pedido 3 quesadillas, así era como se llamaban esas tortillas dobladas.

- Por cierto, soy Carlos, ¿tu cómo te llamas? – preguntó el muchacho mientras seguía comiendo.

- Finn, mi nombre es Finn – le contestó sonriendo.

- Me suena a gringo, tú no eres de aquí ¿verdad? – seguía preguntando el joven.

- No, vengo de muy lejos la verdad – contestó sinceramente.

- Me lo imaginé, no creo que alguien de aquí invite a desayunar a un ladrón -.

- ¿Por qué estabas robando? – preguntó curioso Finn.

- Mi madre está enferma, mi padre está desaparecido y yo soy el que debe cuidarla y alimentarla, pero tuve problemas en mi trabajo y no tengo para darle de comer hoy a mi mamá, por eso lo estaba haciendo – contestó finalmente el joven.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – El joven asintió hacia Finn - ¿Cuál es tu mayor deseo? – Carlos se quedó pensando unos segundos para después contestar.

- Tener dinero, así mi mamá no tendría que preocuparse más por mí – dijo con un poco de nostalgia en la voz

- Algún día se hará realidad tu sueño Carlos – le dijo sonriéndole.

- Eso espero Finn, eso espero… - terminaron de comer y ambos comenzaron a caminar sobre la banqueta, cuando llegaron a casa de Carlos ellos simplemente se despidieron, Finn siguió su camino hasta la siguiente esquina, se dio vuelta y chasqueó los dedos, después de esto se escucharon unos gritos que debían ser de Carlos, no dejaba de gritar que era rico, no dejaba de decirle a su mamá que ahora todo iba a estar mejor, ese había sido el segundo soñador de Finn.

Finn comenzó a caminar sin ninguna dirección, se dejaba guiar por el viento, solo le faltaba un soñador y estaba seguro que no estaba lejos, indiscutiblemente habían muchos soñadores cerca. Su caminata lo llevó al mismo parque en el que se convirtió en humano, se sentó en la pequeña fuente y comenzó a observar a las personas, madres que jugaban con sus hijos, parejas que se veían felices, todos parecían que ya estaban viviendo en sus sueño, hasta que observó la zona de juegos para niños, en un columpio estaba un pequeño niño, podría ser que tuviera nueve años, con el cabello negro y rizado, veía al piso y apenas se balanceaba, se veía muy triste y además solo, Finn no veía un adulto alrededor de él como las demás madres tenían a sus hijos, así que decidió acercarse hacia él.

- Hola amiguito, ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Finn parándose enfrente del niño

- Devon, ¿y tú? – le contestó sin ánimos y sin dejar de ver el piso

- Yo me llamo Finn, dime amiguito, ¿Por qué estás aquí tan solo? – dijo Finn mientras se sentaba delante del niño, así podía ver bien su rostro angelical.

- Mis abuelos me dieron permiso de venir al parque, ellos están muy grandes para venir a cuidarme – contestó el pequeño Devon apenas mirando a Finn.

- ¿Vives con tus abuelos? – El niño asintió con la cabeza – y dime Devon ¿tienes algún sueño en especial? – preguntó Finn, esperanzado de haber encontrado a su ultimo soñador

- Sí, tengo un sueño muy grande y que deseo con todo mi corazón – dijo finalmente viendo a los ojos a Finn.

- ¿Me podrías decir cuál es tu sueño muy grande que deseas con todo el corazón? – le preguntó mas sonriente que nunca.

- Desearía morir – la sonrisa de Finn se desvaneció por completo, un niño de tal vez nueve años le estaba diciendo que deseaba morir cuando tenía toda una vida por delante.

- ¿Estás seguro de desear eso Devon? – Preguntó con esperanza de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero no fue así, el niño solo asintió con la cabeza - ¿Por qué deseas eso? -.

- Es la única forma en la que puedo volver a ver a mi mamá y a mi papá, mis abuelitos dicen que solo la muerte podrá juntarme con ellos de nuevo – Finn sintió un nudo en la garganta, no sabía realmente que contestar.

- Es un deseo muy triste, ¿sabías eso? – le dijo Finn con los ojos llorosos.

- Para mí no, los extraño demasiado – finalmente Devon levantó la cara, dejando de mirar el suelo – Mis padres me traían a este parque, es lo único que recuerdo de ellos – esas palabras bastaron para que una lagrima corriera por la mejilla de Finn, ese era el deseo más sincero que había escuchado en todo el día, con todo el dolor de su corazón, le contestó al pequeño.

- Algún día se hará realidad tu sueño Devon – le dijo sonriéndole tristemente

- Eso espero Finn, eso espero… - volvió a bajar la mirada, esta vez Finn esperó a que Devon caminara hasta su casa, era un poco tarde así que el pequeño se levantó del columpio y comenzó a caminar, unas cuadras más adelante llegó a una pequeña casita, donde una señora ya grande le abrió la puerta y le besó la frente.

Finn, con todo el dolor de su corazón, caminó una cuadra delante de la casa del pequeño Devon, observó la silueta del niño, y cerró los ojos para chasquear los dedos, cuando los abrió, además de ver la silueta de Devon en el suelo, veía como su abuela se agachó para verlo y, segundos después, comenzó a gritar, ese, desafortunadamente, había sido su último soñador.

Finn se cercioró de que nadie lo observara y volvió a convertirse en un hada, volando hacia lo alto, regresando a la tierra de las hadas, ahí lo recibieron dos guardias reales, llevándolo ante la reina Elizabeth, Finn no sabía exactamente que había hecho mal.

- Finn, tu tarea es una de las más fáciles, ¡y la has arruinado por completo! – la reina estaba enojada.

- Pero ¿exactamente que eh hecho? – preguntó totalmente desconcertado Finn.

- ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Enserio no sabes lo que has hecho? – Finn negó con la cabeza – bien, entonces déjame mostrarte lo que has hecho con tus tres deseos.

La reina hizo una serie de movimientos dirigiéndose al Gran Árbol, este mostró una imagen de un señor, Finn sabía perfectamente quien era, era el señor de las cajas naranjas.

- Tu primer sueño otorgado fue que este señor recuperara la vista para poder ver el rostro de su hijo ¿cierto? – Fin asintió – Fue el peor error del mundo, este señor golpeaba a su mujer, y a su hijo nunca lo quiso, ahora que le has regresado la vista ha buscado a su mujer y la ha matado, quitándole todo el dinero que tenia, y al niño aun lo sigue buscando para hacerle lo mismo – Finn quedó totalmente sorprendido por lo que había hecho, el Gran Árbol cambió de imagen, ahora mostraba a Carlos – Tu segundo sueño otorgado fue entregarle a Carlos dinero para que pudiera cuidar a su madre ¿cierto? –Finn asintió esta vez con miedo – Fue otro gran error, pues le dejó poco dinero a su madre, que después fue asesinada por su antiguo marido, mientras él iba a gastarse el resto del dinero en drogas – Finn seguía sin creer todas las estupideces que había cometido, no quería que llegaran con el niño, porque era el sueño que más le había dolido conceder, pero el Gran Árbol cambió de imagen mostrando al pequeño Devon en el columpio – Tu tercer y último deseo otorgado fue que Devon muriera para que volviera a ver a sus padres ¿cierto? – Fin levemente asintió, no quería saber que error había cometido ahí – Ese fue un gran triste error, pues sus abuelos le habían dicho eso al pequeño Devon para que dejara de preguntar por sus padres, pero en realidad su madre lo abandono muy pequeño para irse con un señor que era músico y le ofrecía todo, señor que años después perdió la vista y cuando la recuperó se vengó de ella matándola después de que Devon había muerto, y su padre en realidad vendía droga a los jóvenes cerca de ahí, ¿ahora te das cuenta de tu error? – finalmente la reina le preguntó a Finn, el se quedó congelado y no sabía que decir, todos los soñadores se entrelazaban en algo, y a todos los había perjudicado en vez de ayudarlos.

- Soy un estúpido – finalmente pudo decir Finn con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Que esto sirva de lección Finn, por algo las hadas le ponemos ese tipo de pruebas a los humanos, no es para perjudicarlos, sino siempre vemos su bienestar, lamentablemente debo decirte que estas destituido de tus cargos como hada de los sueños – Finn terminó por llorar – Por el resto de tu vida continuarás siendo un hada obrera, realmente lo siento.

- No mi reina, no lo sienta, realmente lo merezco, no sabía las atrocidades que había hecho y lo siento mucho – triste, se fue a su casa a dormir, donde al otro día debía levantarse para construir herramientas que ayudaran a las demás hadas, definitivamente era una hada que había cumplido sueños para lograr el suyo, y todo lamentablemente le salió mal, arrepintiéndose de ello el resto de su vida.

**FIN**


End file.
